


This is My Pack (long-shot)

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Series: My Pack [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, America can't transform, America is a werewolf, America is stuck in wolf form, America was missing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russia confuses America for a wild wolf, Russia rescues America, but not Omegaverse, maybe more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: Last Halloween, while on his way back to his house from a party, America heard a strange noise in his back woods. Against better judgement on this frightening night, America grabs his flashlight and goes to investigate. A pack of werewolves, hungry and needing to get back to their separated dimension quickly, take America by surprise and drag him with, determined to finish him off in their camp. The countries never find out what happened to him.Now, nearly a year later, with the beginning of October and the weakening of the barrier between supernatural and real life, the same werewolf pack comes back, only in Russia this time, and said nation's peaceful walk outside of Moscow is quickly interrupted, witnessing the lowest pack member, the Omega, being used and tortured by those higher in the pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long ways from Halloween, but this has been on my mind for a while. With writers block for my other stories, I've just decided to get this out and move on. Hope you all like! Also I get I favored some countries more than others in this fic, but I really didn't know what to do with the others...

Last Halloween, while on his way back to his house from a party, America heard a strange noise in his back woods. Against better judgement on this frightening night, America grabs his flashlight and goes to investigate. A pack of werewolves, hungry and needing to get back to their separated dimension quickly, take America by surprise and drag him with, determined to finish him off in their camp. The countries never find out what happened to him...

* * *

**Eleven Months Later...**

Despite the peace he's had in meetings for the last year, the annoying presence and loud voice gone, Russia has found himself quite bored. There was nobody for him to tease and expect an insult back from, no one to smirk confidently in his direction, glancing at him as if to prove he was better, "nobody to give me a challenge to fight." Russia sighed to himself, silently admitting to himself that yes, the Russian Federation and former USSR missed his rival, the United States of America, Alfred F. Jones. "Stupid Capitalist Pig. I can understand him wanting to run away from his duties for a few days, but a year is overkill.." He sighed, wishing his boss had allowed him to help in the search for the personification, until the other G8 countries shut it down after no progress was made, albeit reluctantly. He himself was simply taking a short break from his work, walking patiently outside of Moscow, used to the early winter chill, despite the fact that September had just ended. Wearing his overcoat, gloves, and heavy winter boots, Ivan blended in well with his people, unaware of their nation passing by them. 

Suddenly, Russia paused, turning to the wooded area just outside the city. Simply listening for a moment, Russia gave a cautious glance to his people, before leaving the city, into the forest. 

The snow was quiet and soft beneath his feet, muffling his footsteps as he stalked forward, alert to his surroundings. After a moment, he heard a yelp, followed by growls and grunts. Pulling out his magic metal pipe of pain, Russia kept a firm grip on it, ready to fight anything that might attack. Following the noises, Russia stopped behind a tree, witnessing three wolves hold another one down, biting it, with one of them on top and brutally fucking him, the biggest of the group. The one being held down whimpered and whined, his golden blond fur wet and dirty with blood and snow. Yet other than that, the wolf took it, even as the other two snapped at him, hurt him. Finally, the one on top of him stopped, and the other two released him, backing off.

It took a long moment, but the blond wolf made a move to stand on shaky legs, before the biggest lunged, snarling and biting down on his neck. The blond froze, whimpering as he sunk back down to the ground, when Ivan decided that was enough. Taking out his pistol, he shot at the biggest, it yelping and backing away in surprise. The other two looked around, before the biggest ran off, the two following. The blond wolf laid low on the snow, eyes wide with fear as he slowly glanced around, before spotting Ivan, giving a brief glance in the direction the other three went, and back to Ivan. With a whimper, he slowly started to crawl over to the Russian. 

His eyes widening in surprise, Russia stayed in place, before snapping out of his stupor when the wolf stopped, laying his head on the snow, whimpering. Finally, he sighed, walking towards the wolf, bending down beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked, before mentally slapping himself.  _Wolves do not understand human language._

The wolf whined in response, slowly standing up and sniffing his leg quickly. He backed off, head lowered and tail between his legs.

Ivan gave a confused look, before reaching out to pet the wolf, despite common sense saying not to. The wolf flinched, but stayed put, waiting a moment before leaning into the Russian's hand, licking his wrist a moment later. Russia chuckled. "Do you want to come home with me? You look like you could use a better home with some good food." Briefly, Russia saw the wolf's tail wag, looking up at him, a new hope sparking in his eyes. "Very well. Here, I'll carry you, since you must be very tired." Russia smiled, reaching around the wolf to pick him up. He almost didn't hear the warning growl until the wolf backed away, yelping and nearly nipping his arm. "What? Do you wish to walk? Especially after what you just went through?"  _Why am I still talking to this wolf as if it were a person?_ The wolf whined, glancing around for a moment before slowly coming closer once more. Yet the wolf still kept his distance, enough to walk on his own. "Very well then." With that, Russia stood, allowing the other to follow. The howls of other wolves sounded nearby, causing both to turn in that direction. The blond wolf beside him whimpered, side-stepping closer to Ivan. 

Russia sighed, before moving back the way he came. "Come on. We should get going."

* * *

Russia chuckled lightly to himself, watching Podsolnudk, what he had decided to name the blond wolf, eat hungrily from a big bowl of leftover meat. He himself was eating at the table, the wolf not too far from him, but he hardly touched his food, while the wolf was on his thrid serving in thirty minutes. "I really shouldn't be feeding you so much. Your stomach will explode." Russia commented out loud, yet he kept smiling, even as the wolf looked up at him, licking his lips to clean the food off quick. Podsolnudk stared at him for a long moment, before walking over to him, resting his chin on Russia's lap. Smiling, the large nation rubbed between the wolf's ears, Podsolnudk closing his eyes and soaking in the attention given. Russia heard a small groan from the wolf, as well as seeing the obvious wag of his tail. "You are very cute, da?"

Almost immediately, Podsolnudk's tail stopped wagging, and he lifted his head from Russia's leg. He huffed, almost as if to say 'I'm not cute.'

Russia chuckled. "You are a very expressive wolf. I have a meeting next week with some very important people, so I have until then to train you and take you with me. I will also be taking Russiacat with me as well. You probably have seen him around, he is the cat. I would appreciate if you did not hurt him in any way, da?"

"Brroww wowww wrow!" Podsolnudk barked out, although it seemed more like a garbled mess of a dog attempting to talk. Russia smiled, petting the wolf's head once more, with the blond wolf's mouth opening, tongue sticking out and panting happily in response.

"You know, I had expected getting you to be friendly to people to take a lot longer than it has. You must not have been treated so well from your own kind, have you?" Russia asked, using both hands now to scratch behind Podsolnudk's ears. The wolf's tail was wagging back and forth quickly, panting even more happily. After a moment, Podsolnudk set a paw across Russia's lap, groaning and sitting. Ivan heard the tapping of a paw on the ground, glancing over to see the wolf's leg shaking. "I should give you a bath to start with, da? Let me finish eating first, and then we shall get to it."

* * *

Russia hummed to himself, glancing over at the sleeping,  _clean_ wolf beside him on his bed, his cat somewhere in the living room. With all the blood, snow, and knots in his fur gone, Russia could almost compare the wolf's fur to America's hair, same in sheen and softness. Absentmindedly, the tall country pet Podsolnudk's coat, hearing the slight whimpers and quiet barks coming from the wolf as he slept, more than likely having some bad dream, but not bad enough to wake up from yet. He saw the twitches of his legs in the moonlight, before seeing the scars that were revealed during the bath as well. Podsolnudk quickly grew somber and quiet as Ivan went over them carefully, whimpering if any of them hurt, especially if they were fresh. 

Sighing through his nose, Russia stared up at his ceiling, wondering what else could have happened to his poor new friend that he did not witness.  _America acted much like Podsolnudk._ He chuckled at the thought, shooting it down almost immediately.  _It is late. I tend to have strange thoughts when I am tired._ With a yawn, Russia glanced at the wolf once more, before closing his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Podsolnudk walked happily alongside Russia and his cat, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and tail wagging as he followed Russia through the hallways to the meeting.  _Ever since he found me out in the woods, life has been so much better than that old Hell._ Podsolnudk thought, before happily barking his thoughts out. He saw Russia smile, before being pat on the head.

Russiacat responded with an amused meow. _"_ _He likes to treat all his friends well. Just be careful of when he blacks out though, he usually goes pretty insane at the time."_

_"Insane? Waddya mean?"_

_"I mean, he acts different. He will either find something to torture and kill, or set fire to a village, just for fun. He hasn't had one of those since 1991, though."_

Podsolnudk tilted his head in confusion, his blue eyes blinking up at the Russian man, oblivious to their animal exchange.  _So that's why the Baltics feared him..._ He was broken from his thoughts when the doors opened, other countries either in their seats with their pets next to them, or standing with them, either grooming them or, in England's case.... Petting something in the close vicinity of a floating leash and collar...  _Unicorn..._

Podsolnudk barked happily, running right into the middle of the room, jumping up on the table. However he lost his footing, sliding across the table and into what seemed like an empty chair, until it fell over with an 'umph' and a polar bear went running away.

"I never expected that eh." A quiet voice said, surprising Podsolnudk.

 _GHOST!!!_ He jumped off, running under the table and back towards Russia.  _"HOLY SHIT DUDE DID YOU HEAR THAT TOO THAT WAS A FUCKING GHOST HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!"_ Whimpering, he hid behind the tall nation, watching the chair before finally seeing Canada. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Podsolnudk glanced away, hearing the panic of the other animals.

Germany's dogs were barking, Italycat was panicking, Germouser was trying to help calm the dogs down, Japanneko just stared calmly, Kuma was poking Canada again, Iggycat was trying to avoid the now slightly panicked... Unicorn's... hooves, Francecat was purring with amusement, hitting on Iggycat, while Russiacat just watched the chaos with an amused smile.

_"I like you. You create funny chaos."_

Yet Podsolnudk's pelt burned with shame.  _"I didn't mean to... I just got excited and... Well, I-"_

_"No need to explain. Even if you do not mean it, it is still you."_

_"But I-"_

_"No worries, friend! See, everything is all under control now. And Russia is taking his seat. We should too."_

"Er, Russia, hello." England greeted hesitantly, standing beside Uni. "What an... Interesting, choice you have in pets."

"Da! Thank you, comrade!" Russia smiled, patting Podsolnudk's head. "I rescued him from a pack of wild wolves that were hurting him outside Moscow. This is Podsolnudk, and I believe you've already met Russiacat, da?"

"You can't just adopt a wild wolf Russia!" England yelled, yet it was obvious the island nation was nervous, as well as a few other countries.

Russia, in return, just watched England, confused. "Why not? Podsolnudk likes it at my house, da?" He turns to the blond wolf, who barks happily in reply.

_"Right! So much better than my old conditions!"_

Russia smiled, turning back to the other countries. "You see?"

England huffs in reply. "Wolf probably is just thinking about food. I wouldn't doubt it if he tried eating your cat."

Russia's smile grew more strained, a dark, threatening aura forming around him. "Russiacat can defend himself well, yes? That is because he is Russian, like myself."

The other nations sweatdropped in response, before moving on. Germany was the first to speak. "RIght.. Vell, ve should get started vith the meeting. We have much to do today." With that, the others nodded, starting the meeting. Podsolnudk paid close attention, wondering what had been happening since he last heard in the world, adding his own opinion in-through barks and slight growls accordingly- and by the end of the meeting, he felt more satisfied than he had in a while.

* * *

"Can you two keep a secret?" Russia asked, sitting down on the bed in his hotel room. Podsolnudk sat on the ground beside him, while Russiacat was lazing on the bed, watching the Russian. Podsolnudk set a paw on Russia's lap, looking up at him. Russia smiled. "Spasibo. Well, you wouldn't know him, Podsolnudk, but I used to have a crush on a young country.." Russia blushed at this, poking his fingers together. Russiacat purred in amusement. "But he was determined to be independent, to prove himself to other nations. So I let him be for the time. But, time seemed to be my enemy. The First World War came, and.. Things changed for me. My new boss disapproved of my crush, and he threatened to harm him if I could not. So I pretended to hate him instead." Russia gave a heavy sigh, betraying some grief. Podsolnudk tilted his head, listening. "The thing is though, he seemed to start hating me as well. We used to be good friends, and I kept trying to write him letters, I just.. I never knew what I could say. I burned what I did have written so that my boss would not find out. I was more than happy that I got to see him again when World War 2 came around, but.. He seemed to get along just fine without me... I tried to admit my feelings personally to him in private, but.. My heart fell out. I told him instead I did that to scare him. And he seemed pretty surprised, in the least. He reacted better the next time it happened though, in front of everyone else. After that, we had our little Cold War, which I had hoped to rebuild at least some relationship, but my boss wouldn't have it. Even now, my boss doesn't like it, after the collapse of the Soviet Union.. And almost a year ago now, he went missing, and.. I miss him. I miss him very much.."

Podsolnudk whined, setting his chin on Russia's lap, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Russia chuckled, although it seemed hollow. The large nation patted the wolf's head. "You know, you act a lot like him. If you were the same species, you two might be considered twins."

"Brrow wrowww wrow wow."

"Da, you both are very vocal. And you aren't afraid to say what you are thinking." With a smirk, he gave a real smile. Podsolnudk smiled back.

* * *

Russia smiled, the meeting having only a day left, and the group had elected to spend their break in the park, taking their animals out for a walk. He kept Podsolnudk and Russiacat off-leash, yet they remained plenty close to him, both keeping up easily. Podsolnudk's tail was wagging, tongue sticking out as they walked along, every once in a while racing ahead to sniff at something, mostly flowers or pausing to just feel the wind. Russia glanced up from the blond wolf when Germany moved beside him, his dogs starting to fall in behind Podsolnudk, but still far enough away. "Da, Germany?"

Germany grunted, watching the animals for a moment before answering. "Jou said jour volf vas wild, right?"

"Da. Even if he doesn't act like it most of the time." Russia answered, smiling a little as Podsolnudk ran between the gaps in bushes, barking at a squirrel he passed by, chasing it playfully.

Germany nodded. "So then I take it jou don't know vhere his scars came from then."

Russia sighed, shaking his head. One of Germany's dogs caught up to Podsolnudk, who hardly noticed, until tensing when the German Shephard started sniffing his butt. Within moments, Podsolnudk rounded on the other, growling as he batted at the brown and black dog's face, causing him to stumble a little. They stared at each other for a moment, before Germany's dogs came back over to him. Podsolnudk huffed, before looking around for something else to do. "Nyet, I do not. However I have a feeling they came from whatever wolf pack he was in or ran into. When I first saw him, he was..." He paused, not sure how to phrase it. "He was not being treated kindly by them. I know that much."

Germany nodded, watching the wolf as well. "Und jou are not vorried if he has picked up those traits? Zhat he von't try to attack jou first chance he gets?"

Russia hummed. "It has crossed my mind. But I am strong, if you forget. As is my country, and so if Podsolnudk even attempts to, well, it would not end out well for him. I am his alpha, and to keep him under control, I will keep it that way."

Germany gave a small smile. "I never knew jou understood pack heirachy that vell."

Giggling, the large nation nodded. "Da! I had to deal with much worse as a child, so it is good to understand your enemies, just as well as your friends." Before Russia could continue, Podsolnudk started barking again, whining in between and backing back towards the group. His tail was in between his legs, when Russia saw it; the three wolves from before, and several more, stalking through the trees, coming closer, bit by bit. The whole group paused behind him, their eyes widening in surprise before the animals jumped out, standing in front to protect the countries, with the exception of Italycat and Francecat. Even Podsolnudk started to move closer to the middle of the group, but stayed near Russia.

* * *

 _"OMEGA!"_ The alpha of the wolf pack snarled, growling lowly at Podsolnudk. The blond wolf whimpered, drawing closer to Russia.

 _"I'm not Omega anymore."_ Podsolnudk replied, although it came out weaker than he wanted. Fear coursed through him, remembering his first days with the pack, after he was turned.  _I may not be able to turn into some half-human form yet, but I'll get there with some time with my friends again._

_"You are wrong. You are a member of MY pack, and you WILL do as I say. Am I understood?"_

_"I never wanted to be in your pack!"_ Podsolnudk growled, before Alpha snarled back. Whining, Podsolnudk hid behind Russia.

_"Last chance, Omega. Come back quietly, and your punishment won't be nearly as bad."_

_"NO! I won't come back! You're not my pack!"_

_"OMEGA!"_

_"...you're not my pack..."_ Podsolnudk whined, backing into the middle of the group, head bowed.

* * *

Russia sighed in relief as he sat down on the couch, the G8 and their pets hiding away in one of Germany's houses, hiding from the wolf pack, which England had quickly found out were werewolves, knowing they'd be back. Podsolnudk lay in a corner, curled up, yet watching them. He shifted, his body wrapped up tighter around himself, making him seem even smaller. Germany's dogs looked between each other, Germany taking care of them, despite everyone having some wound or another, only Italy and his cat were able to escape. For a long moment, Russia watched Podsolnudk, who despite whimpering from either pain or fear, stayed where he was, growling at anyone who came near.

"Podsolnudk. Come." Russia spoke commandingly, watching the wolf's attention draw to him. He received a whine in response, seeming to sink into the floor. Russia sat up a little, almost making himself seem bigger. "Podsolnudk." At that, there was no hesitation as the wolf scrambled up, head low and tail between his legs as he scurried closer, sniffing at Ivan's legs. Russia patted the space on the couch beside him, Podsolnudk taking a moment before climbing up. Hardly a moment later, Podsolnudk was laying down beside him, and Russia gently laid his hand on the blond wolf, before giving him slow, long pets. "It's alright, Podsolnudk. I will not let them do anything bad to you again."

Podsolnudk whimpered, but laid his chin on Russia's lap, just letting Russia pet him. Russia smiled just a little, watching Podsolnudk soak in the comfort offered. In another room, Russia could hear England on the phone with Romania, talking about supernatural things.

"Are you sure we can't close the portals? I don't think dealing with werewolves is the best of options." A pause. "Yes, I know they'll be back. It looked like they were going after Russia's new... Pet..." ... "No I don't know why! But they did seem to have some communication before they attacked." ... "How would that be possible? Russia would have noticed if it was." ... "An Omega? Like, the bottom of the pack? Oh bloody hell.. No wonder he seems to have such an easy influence on the wolf." Russia raised an eyebrow, paying particularly close attention. Podsolnudk scooted closer to him, his ears perked as well. "They want their pack's Omega back, then. Is there any way we can stop them? Poor thing didn't seem to want to go back at all." Podsolnudk whimpered, laying further against the couch, almost like he was trying to make himself seem smaller. "Alright, thank you, Romania. I'll see you and Norway at the end of the month, then." England finished, hanging up his phone and walking into the living room, sighing as he gently rubbed his wrapped-up arm. "I can try to put up a magical barrier around the house, but it'll keep us in and the werewolves out. Germany, do you have enough food in storage? We at least need to last until the full moon."

"Vhy the full moon?" Germany asked, glancing at everyone else.

"Werewolves are at their strongest on Halloween and a full moon. Since the full moon is closer this year, we just need to last until then. I have an idea as to how we can defeat them." With a smirk, England glanced at Podsolnudk. "But I doubt Russia is going to like it."

"What will I not like?" Russia asked, warningly. He raised an eyebrow, his arm subconsciously wrapping around the wolf in a protective embrace.

The Brit shook his head. "We're going to have to kill your pet wolf. In front of the pack that attacked us."

"Nyet. I will not allow that."

"Russia," England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That is no ordinary wolf.  _He is a werewolf._ If he's been with you as long as you say, he will transform into his strongest form on the full moon, and could attack us himself, and with the pack."

"And what if the pack doesn't stop at Podsolnudk being dead? They may just take one of us themselves." Russia reasoned, not moving from his seat. Yet his glare said it all.

"Romania knows the most about these types of supernatural creatures, Russia. If he says that's what we should do, then I trust his word."

"Is there not another way?" Russia asked, finally moving to stand. Podsolnudk moved back enough to let him.

"Only giving him back to the pack will. And even then, the pack may still attack. This is the least risky way to do it."

"Then leave."

"What?" England stood, gaping in shock. "You can't-"

"If you wish to avoid injury, I would suggest you leave. I am  _not_ letting those werewolves take Podsolnudk as they please any longer."

"Enough." Germany interrupted, walking closer. "Ve should put this to a vote."

"I zhink we should put our safety first. Put it out of it's misery." France resonded quickly, his cat purring in agreement. 

"What? Why should-a we kill a poor wolf-doggie! I mean-a come on! Once-a you get past the mean and-a scary, he's-a really nice! Just-a like you Germany!"

"Werewolves are dangerous." Japan put in, keeping quiet after that.

"How could you let someone innocent die because you're all a bunch of wimps eh?!?" The countries heard, but who could not be identified.

They all turned to Germany. "It's your decision, Germany." England said, before the man sighed. 

"I think ve should find another option." England opened his mouth to argue, but Germany held up his hand. "I trust Romania's word, but to put a good friend, one that vould not deserve such a fate, is cruel. Ve can think of another vay until the full moon comes."

Russia breathed a sigh of relief, smiling down at Podsolnudk. "Do not worry, Sunflower. You are safe with us." At that, the blond wolf's tail wagged, hitting the couch in thumps.

* * *

 _"Throw it, throw it throw it throw it throw it!"_ Podsolnudk begged, wagging his tail and pouncing around playfully, eyes locked on the foam ball Russia had in his hands.

Russia gave a smile at the action, before throwing the ball a good distance. "Fetch!" He commanded, Podsolnudk obediently and happily racing after it.

 _"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!"_ The wolf barked, practically running over the ball before skidding to a stop, turning around and picking up the ball, racing back to the Russian. Out of the corner of his eye, Podsolnudk saw England huff, despite the nation having used his magic to allow them all outside for a while, protected in a force field. Russia smiled, bending down to pet him on the head when he came back, taking the ball easily from him.

"You are a good boy, Podsolnudk. A very good boy."

 _"You got that right!"_ The wolf barked out, basking in the attention. After a brief moment, the process continued, until lunch, served by France, was called.

One by one, the group met in front of the house, a picnic table set up for them to eat. Russia sat on the edge of one, Podsolnudk next to him, hand feeding him little bits of food every few moments, despite the dog food already made up by Germany. Russia smiled, giggling a little when Podsolnudk's tongue licked his fingers to pick up the extra juices. Germany cleared his throat, standing up. 

"I think ve all know that the full moon will be here in only a few nights. Has anyone come up vith another plan on how to deal with the verevolves?"

 _"Just leave it to me, Germany!"_ Podsolnudk barked, but simply received a pat on the head by Russia.  _"Come on! You guys still haven't figured it out! You are my pack, my friends! After being back, and my full strength returning, I can take on the alpha! Come on!"_

England huffed. "I still think we should leave the werewolf to his pack, since Russia seems adamant about not killing him."

 _"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who I was!"_ The blond wolf whined, pacing a little bit.

"Nyet. He will not be harmed by the werewolf pack. I will not let them."

"As much as I 'ate agreeing with zhe black sheep, Angleterre 'as a point. It's not like we are protecting one of our own." France put in.

 _That's where you're wrong, Frenchie!_ Podsolnudk sat, glancing at everyone, before getting up again and pacing.  _Come on, have none of you figured it out yet? England? Canada? Not even Russia?_

"Veh~ I have an idea!" Italy smiled, waving his arms. The others looked to him, some curious while others groaned. "What if-a the blond wolf whose name I-a still can't pronounce is-a really America? Then we-a can-"

 _"Finally someone has it right!"_ Podsolnudk barked, his tail wagging as he faced Italy.  _"Come on, say my name again! They have to figure it out!"_

"Bullshite." England huffed. "America has been missing for a year, and has probably been playing this whole thing as an excuse to not do work and ignore his new boss. And even then, America wouldn't-"

Podsolnudk didn't stick around to hear the end of it, the hurt of England's obvious disbelief and what he thinks happened over what really did overwhelming him. He didn't pay much attention to where he went, just making sure England was out of sight, but not Germany's house.  _Stupid England. If he knew what I had to put up with this whole time, he wouldn't be saying any of that crap!... Still, it hurts that he would even think that in the first place.. GAAHHH! Why is he so stubborn and bull-headed?!? I can't get anything through to him, whether I'm speaking english or not!_ He paused, glancing around. The house was still within sight, but now everyone was arguing about something he didn't care to listen to. Huffing, he laid down behind a tree, whimpering quietly. 

_Why, out of all countries, did it take Italy to come close to figuring it out? Not Japan, not Canada, England, France, or even Russia. But Italy. Hardly anyone listens to what Italy says, all he does is babble about useless things about pasta or something else! So why this?_

He wasn't aware of how long he'd been laying there, but before he knew it, it was getting dark out, and Russia and the others were calling for him. Sighing, the blond wolf stood up, shaking out his coat, before starting to head back. He had England well within his sight when suddenly he was pushed back by some invisible force, hitting him like a brick wall.  _What the? I'm certain I didn't leave England's magic barrier, so then what-?_

_No. He wouldn't have._

The Brit turned, facing him directly. Nothing could hide the glaring green eyes.

_He did.. England.. He took down the barrier and set it closer! He fucking locked me out! "HEY! Iggy come on! Let me back in, please?"_

"Don't try to come in, werewolf. I am not risking our lives if I don't have to."

_No, England stop! It's me, America! Your friend! Ally! Please!_

"Go back to your pack. It's where you'll belong best."

 _England! England! "ENGLAND!"_ Podsolnudk whimpered, pacing near the new magical barrier.  _"England you are my pack! You may be an annoying stick in the mud but you're my friend! Family! That's what a pack is! The others aren't my-"_

 _"OMEGA!"_ The familiar howl sounded nearby, effectively quieting Podsolnudk and making him spin in fear. 

 _No, no not now! Wait until the full moon, please!_ He glanced back at England, only to see him walking away, back towards Germany's house.  _No.. Please, I can't go back.. Please.._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Russia yelled, barely controlling himself from grabbing England and snapping every bone in the island nation's body.

England took a step back, not expecting the whole group to suddenly turn against him like this. "I did what I had to! To protect us!"

"You are not protecting us!" Russia warned, his dark and threatening aura making the room temperature drop significantly. "You are only speeding along the inevitable, and we still have to come to a proper plan!"

"We have a plan! But you are too bloody stubborn to use it!" England retorted, crossing his arms. Yet the tone of his voice indicated his nervousness, especially against an opponent like Russia.

"I am not stubborn. I wish to protect my friend. Do you really want to know how I found Podsolnudk? Then I will tell you. I was walking around Moscow when I heard a disturbance in the woods, and following the sound, I found two wolves holding and hurting Podsolnudk down, while a third was fucking him harshly. Even when Podsolnudk had given in, and the wolves were satisfied, they continued hurting him. So I drew out my revolver and shot at the wolves, them taking off with their tails between their legs. I took him home and cleaned him up, he was malnourished, weak, and most importantly, afraid for when I touched his scars." Russia explained, giving a pointed glare at England. "I see much of myself in Podsolnudk, but unlike what I received, I wanted to help him, so I did. And now you made a very bad decision, England."

"Russie, you should 'ave said something before..." France whispered, shocked and horrified at the story. "Nobody, whether person or animal, should 'ave to go through such a zhing.."

Finally, England huffed. "Fine. I'll temporarily put down the barrier so we can get him back here. But I still don't like that we're leaving a werewolf so close to us."

* * *

"Podsolnudk!" The blond wolf heard Russia call out, his ears pricking up. Yet he didn't move otherwise, too afraid his old pack would see him, hear him, even smell him. He continued listening, even as other nations joined in calling out his name, coming closer. He tensed, listening for the other werewolves, but even with nothing, he didn't take any risk. "Sunflower!" Russia exclaimed, close enough that the wolf finally dared to look up, seeing the tall country looming over him. The Russian crouched to his knees beside him, his arms outstretched around him. Taking a chance, he finally stood up, walking into Russia's chest. "Oh, Sunflower, I am so glad you are safe. You are not hurt, are you?"

 _"Russia. Oh my God Russia.. I'm okay.. I'm okay, my pack is here. My pack is here. My pack will keep me safe. Pack. Pack."_ Podsolnudk whimpered, staying with the tall nation. Finally, Russia picked him up, holding him up to his chest. Podsolnudk shifted slightly, getting comfortable. Russia held him for a moment, whispering in a soothing voice and petting him, before moving on back to the house. He buried his head between himself and Russia's chest, seeking the protecting comfort it brought him, not moving until Russia had set him down on the couch, sitting beside him. 

"Is he hurt?" Germany asked aloud, Podsolnudk's ear pricking in slight interest, before scooting closer to Russia. The large nation shook his head.

"Nyet. It looks like Podsolnudk got quite a scare, however.."

 _Scare is an understatement.._ The wolf thought to himself, huffing slightly. Russia hummed, petting Podsolnudk.

Germany grunted in response, before leading the other countries out of the room. The pale country glanced down at his wolf-friend. "If I had known England had done such a thing sooner, Sunflower, I would have crushed him without a second thought. I am sorry you had to go through that."

_It's alright big guy. You're here now, and I'm safe inside the barrier. I couldn't ask for much more._

* * *

Podsolnudk was restless, Russia could tell instantly. Of course, it was finally the night of the full moon, when his abilities as a werewolf would be strongest. 

And the werewolf pack would attack.

Podsolnudk paused for a moment, glancing out the window, before continuing his pacing in front of the group. He paused once more, glancing up at Russia, before whining and pacing once more. England huffed. "They'll be close. I can't be certain how long my magic will last. They are supernatural beings. We are not."

Podsolnudk stopped for a moment, sitting now. Yet he still shifted his weight between his paws. "Brrowww wrowwww wrowww woww."

"What?" England raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I can't understand wolf speak. You'll have to be clearer."

The blond wolf narrowed his blue eyes, a small growl rising in his throat. Yet he huffed, before turning back to his pacing. Russia chuckled.

"I would not push Podsolnudk very far, England. As you have said before," he smiled at this, effectively sending a shiver through England's spine. "He is a werewolf. You cannot control him, no matter how much you wish to." As if on que, the wolf jumped up onto the couch, laying down next to Russia, the only one calm enough to actually sit down. Russia smirked slightly, petting the blond wolf. He calmed a bit, but the hope of the wolf staying there was smashed when he got up once more, jumping off the couch and continuing to pace again. Russia sighed. "I knew you were impatient, but I have never seen you this bad."

Podsolnudk glanced at him, before whining and jumping up on the couch by the window. The moon was slowly starting to rise above the treetops of the nearby woods, and the wolf could be heard whining again. Howls from the werewolf pack could be heard in the distance. With that, Podsolnudk laid against the back of the couch, watching the movements of anything outside. Bits of the moon started to rise into sight.

"Brrrowww wrowww!"

England huffed. "He probably wants to run back to his pack right about now by the sounds of it." The wolf turned his head towards England, staring at him for a long moment. The island nation raised an eyebrow. "What?" Podsolnudk huffed again, jumping off the couch and sitting next to Ivan. The Russian gave a small giggle, holding his hands in his lap this time. 

"I do not think Podsolnudk appreciates being grouped with the other werewolves." Russia explained, earning a scoff from Britain. He continued before the other could. "He probably believes we are his pack now."

"Broww wroww wrooww wrorww wooww!" Podsolnudk 'barked' out, his tail wagging and thumping against the couch now. Germany gave a small smile, before turning to face the window. His face grew grim quickly, his fingers flexing on his gun, attached to his hip.

* * *

 _"Omega.."_ Alpha snarled, his growling loud and open-mouthed. He looked ready to maul the other, his half-wolf form betraying only a sense of power. 

 _"I will never come back!"_ Podsolnudk barked back, adding an extra snarl to the end as well. He had yet to transform into his half-wolf form, the moon not hitting him just yet.  _"This is MY pack, this is MY home, and I WILL defend it until you manage to kill me!"_

Beta piped up, taking a step forward from the broken entrance of the house. When they had destroyed part of the wall to get in.  _"Why do you think we turned you, Omega? You WOULDN'T die!"_

 _"Quiet Beta!"_ Alpha growled, taking a slow step closer to Podsolnudk.  _"Now you come with us, or you will wish you could die."_

Podsolnudk heard the click of a gun, and knew it was now or never.  _"Or I will fight you and force you AWAY!"_ With a snarl, Podsolnudk lunged at Alpha, aiming for the throat. 

Alpha met him half-way, using his front claws to dig into the golden-blond wolf's shoulders, forcing a yelp of pain to escape. Yet Podsolnudk forced his pain down, focusing on his adrenaline to keep him going. Twisting, the smaller escaped Alpha's grip, landing on the floor and lunging once more, this time going for one of Alpha's back legs. He ran forward, taking the leg with him, smiling slightly in response once he's tasted blood and forced the other to the ground. Within moments, he could feel moonlight on him, and a surge of strength and energy surround him. 

Alpha managed to free his leg, swiping at Podsolnudk's muzzle, forcing the other back a few steps.

"Alpha. You are not my alpha." Podsolnudk growled lowly, feeling himself grow bigger, muscles rippling with an unfelt pain as he slowly rose to his back two legs. His body was still covered in golden-blond fur, his muzzle shrinking closer to his face but scrunching up in a way to reveal lines, similar to a bulldog's. Out of the corner of his eye, Podsolnudk saw the group of nations give a surprised look, yet he continued. "You were never my alpha, and you will never be my alpha. Leave, as your last chance, or prepare to  _die!_ " He snarled the last part, standing taller, rising higher than alpha even was.

"SUBMIT OMEGA!!!" Alpha demanded, before the two rushed at each other once more, snarling. Podsolnudk took a powerful swipe, taking Alpha's with ease, yet the force from his own, added with a nation's strength, forced Alpha back into the air, and through the wall.

"I will never submit to anyone, Alpha. Not you, not Beta, not even to Russia." Podsolnudk growled, watching as Alpha slowly rose from the rubble. Alpha paused, staring up at Podsolnudk in surprise. Beta growled, before moving to lunge at the golden-blond werewolf.

Podsolnudk snarled, twisting out of the way, his claws out as he sliced at Beta, ripping right through Beta's throat. Within moments, Beta had fallen to the ground, gurgling and choking on their own blood, before twitching slightly, and falling still.

 _"Beta!"_ Alpha barked in shock, slowly moving to get up and limp over to the now-dead werewolf. He turned to Podsolnudk, growling.

Podsolnudk growled back, staring Alpha in the eyes, challenging. "Leave. And never come back."

Slowly, the majority of the pack started to back out, before finally Alpha picked up the dead body and left as well, glancing back once. "Omega-"

"LEAVE!" Podsolnudk snarled, stepping forward. Alpha flinched, before following his pack out. Finally, once the pack was out of sight, he sighed, turning back to the nations. Germany pointed his gun at him, before he could feel his legs grow weaker as the adrenaline wore out, his head feeling lighter before his world went black, his body collapsing.

* * *

Russia stared in shock, not because of what the werewolf he had rescued had said but the transformation that had happened after he had passed out, right in front of everyone. Even Germany dropped his gun in shock.

Podsolnudk had undergone yet another transformation, this one more human, with the exception of a dog's ears and tail. 

The human part though, aside from torn clothing and numerous scars most likely from the werewolf pack, was America. 

Slowly, Russia took the first step closer, before standing next to America, kneeling down beside the superpower and holding him in his arms, against his chest. "He has wounds that need to be healed." Russia finally said to break the silence that had fallen, the other countries finally coming out of their stupor. Italy and France scrambled to find medical supplies, Canada hurrying over to be by his brother, Japan heading into the kitchen to make a meal for when America would wake up, while Germany turned to England, who still seemed shocked, even though tears were pricking at his eyes.

"England..." Germany tried, not sure what to say.

"I wanted to... I wanted to hurt him... Have him killed..."

"It's not jour fault." Germany sighed, looking back at America. The nation was still unconscious.

"That doesn't matter. When he wakes up, he's going to remember exactly what happened and hate me all the more for it. I have to find a way to make this right." England huffed, pulling out his phone.

"Britain, I don't think-"

"I'm going to call Romania for help on this. Please, don't disturb me until I have America back to normal." With that, England left, putting his phone up to his ear. Germany turned to Russia once more, him and Canada trying to stop the bleeding now that Italy had found the medical supplies. There was no response from America.

* * *

The first thing he knew when he woke up was that his head was pounding. And there was a weight on the majority of his body.

"Keep it down," a voice warned, his voice quiet but loud enough to be heard. It took a moment for it to register to America. "He will be in pain when he comes to."

 _Russia.._ He recognized after a moment, before his nerves suddenly made him feel as if he were on fire and far too heavy.  _So that's what he means..._ Alfred let out a mix of a whine and a groan, his face twitching in pain. Hardly a second later, he felt a large hand gently running through his hair, calming him within moments. America let out a small sigh, before slowly opening his eyes, feeling blinded for a moment before continuing, groaning quietly. Squinting, America managed to make out the forms of Russia, who was beside the bed in a chair, Canada, who was standing farther back in the room, France beside him, and Italy and Japan next to each other as well, discussing something else.

"Amerika?" Russia spoke, although his tone was soft, one of his large hands holding America's. America blinked once, looking around the room once more, one of the more plain rooms, before moving to sit up. He didn't expect a surge of sudden and bruising pain to flood through him, nearly collapsing once more, until Russia caught him and laid him back down on the bed, a bit more comfortable. "Easy. You do not want to reopen your wounds, da?"

"R-right.." America managed to force out, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax as the pain subsided. "Thank you..." He whispered, before passing out once more.

* * *

 _Running was useless. Running meant pain, and no protection of the pack._ 'Protection my ass!' _America thought to himself, although he refrained from huffing. He was lucky at all that he was allowed out of camp with his injured leg, and without Alpha or Beta to stop him. One of the werewolves growled at something, snapping him from his thoughts, freezing him right to the spot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two of the other pack wolves come up behind him, before he was suddenly tackled to the ground, yelping in shock before his muzzle was slashed at-_

'This is a dream! Come on, come on wake up WAKE UP!'

America gasped for breath as he forced himself awake, feeling light-headed and overly-tired, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, faster than his body needs it to be. Taking deep and steadying breaths, he opened his eyes, noting that Russia was the only one in the room now, everyone else having left for sleep, outside revealing to him being the middle of the night. Finally, when he had caught up on his breath, America sighed, relaxing on the bed. After a moment, he looked over Russia once more in the small amount of moonlight filtering into the room.

_Ivan... Russia, I-... Dammit!_

"Why the Hell are you still in the room, ya commie bastard..." America gritted through his teeth, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He didn't stop the sniffle that escaped him, or the choked sob that followed after, allowing himself to cry finally after his nightmare.

He didn't expect that Russia would stir beside him, gently taking him in the Russian's large arms and pulling him closer. He also didn't expect for said large country to rock him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The reaction that followed was also unexpected, America clinging to Russia and burying his face in Russia's chest, letting out another sob as he started crying. "Hush, moi podsolnudk.. You are safe. Nothing bad will happen to you.."

Another sob escaped, America curling up a little tighter on himself, despite the aches of protest that came as result. America's crying became heavier, choking out sobs and gasping every few moments as he let his emotions flow out, feeling his weakest and most exposed in that moment. Yet Russia still held him, rubbing his back and side comfortingly. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-why?" The blue-eyed blond managed to force out between breathing spasms. He could feel Russia's fingers rubbing little circles on his back, trying to soothe him. 

"I do not know, Fredka.." Ivan sighed, giving him a slight yet comforting squeeze. Another sob escaped the American, wailing as he dug his fingers into Russia's clothing.

After what was probably an hour, America had cried himself out, tiredly laying there in Russia's arms. He knew the others had been woken up by his cries, yet nobody dared to come in and further embarass the American. At least, not with Russia there.

Alfred took a shaky breath, adjusting himself slightly on Ivan. "Why the Hell are ya still in here?"

Russia hummed, not responding for a moment before kissing the top of America's head. "I do believe that I told you already, da?"

A whine resounded from America's throat, burying his face once more into Russia's chest. "I-I'm sorry.." America forced out, Russia shaking his head in response, rocking the slighlty shorter nation once more. 

"Fredka, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I am sorry for not realizing sooner." Russia sighed, cutting off any response America would have. "But you are safe now, and I will not let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Finally, America nodded. "Just. Just hold me. Please." He whimpered out, cuddling closer to Russia, the taller pulling him right against him, wrapping his arms around America as much as he could.

* * *

America hung close to Russia, the two heading down into the main room together, finally after the sun had risen, and everyone looking for some breakfast. America was limping slightly, Russia keeping pace with the wheat-blond without trouble, helping him along if needed. The room was quiet as everyone sat down for breakfast, Canada making pancakes and England hiding away elsewhere. Finally, America settled in his chair, before giving a shy smile at everyone else. 

"Yo! What's up dudes? Why the long faces?"

France gave a small smile back, picking up with the conversation. "We were very worried about you, Amerique. I am sorry about what 'appened."

America blinked for a moment, a bit taken aback. Chuckling, he answered. "No worries man. It's over now, and I can get back on everything soon."

Germany nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Good. Ve have a lot of vork to get jou caught up on."

"Perhaps we can let America-san wait a rittle bit." Japan suggested quietly when America sighed. Italy spoke up, saying something about pasta, when Canada finally brought over breakfast. 

America was about to take a big bite of pancakes when he paused, glancing around. "Wait.. Where's Iggy?"

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Germany sighed. "He's been trying to search for a vay to fix jour, erm,..."

America nodded, understanding. "I'll talk to him later." He glanced down at his plate, before taking a deep breath, a confident smile on his face once more. "Well, that's enough sulking around for now. Let's eat!" With that, he took the first bite of breakfast, practically inhaling the pancakes. Canada laughed, smiling as well as everyone else began to eat.

* * *

**Christmas Eve...**

Russia walked into the large home, his eyes searching for the one he hasn't had contact with for a few months. The place was crowded with nations, many in their own little groups yet having fun.  _Of course... This is Amerika's party..._ He sighed, silently wishing that his own parties would be as popular. Even if he was a bit more.. Awkward.. Around people. Finally, near one of the stairs, Russia spotted who he was looking for.

Gathering up his courage, the tall nation went over, before noticing that the wolf ears and tail were still there. And above all the noise, he heard him coming, if the ear angled his way was anything to go by. "Amerika." Russia began, not knowing what to say. 

The nation that Russia did not, somehow, know the name of turned, smiling at America and nodding, before heading off to join the party once more. America turned back to him with a big smile. "Russia! Dude, I wasn't sure if you'd make it!" The blond nation said happily, glomping Russia in a big hug. Awkwardly hugging back, the paler patted America's head, right between the ears. He was almost certain he saw America's tail wag.

"Da. Why would I not?"

Pulling away, America shrugged. "Meh. Your birthday, your president, my president, international relations, that sort of stuff. Anyways so what's up?"

Russia smiled. "Well, the roof and atmosphere is what is above us, as well as the stars, but I have feeling that is not what you meant."

America laughed, patting Russia's shoulder. "Course not! Why would it be?"

The taller giggled. "I do not know. It is your term, da?"

Smirking, America took a step back, confidently taking Russia in. There was a happy, familiar glint in his eye. "Anyways," he began, taking Russia's arm and dragging him up the stairs. "I talked to some of my states that are more familiar with magic, and while they're still working at a solution, we've found something temporary."

"Temporary? Is that why you still have ears and a tail?"

The blue-eyed nation sweatdropped, but continued anyways. "Well, it works until there's a pretty big surge of any kind of magic. Like Christmas magic. Britain's still at finding something permanent, but he's not as obsessed about it now, which is cool, and-"

"Amerika, you are ranting."

This paused America, stopping them at the top of the steps. "I guess I am, aren't I?" He laughs, turning to Russia. "Look man,  I.. I never knew you felt.. Well, uh, how do I say this, I-" 

Cutting him off, Russia pulled the shorter close, his lips landing right on America's. Caught by surprise, it took America a moment to catch up, before closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ivan and kissing back.

Giving a satisfied smirk, Russia deepened the kiss, finally pulling away after a moment. "I am happy to have that answer."

America smirked back. "And here I thought it was unrequited feelings."

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Let's work that Christmas magic."

 


	2. Just ignore this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to change the thingy at the top to show that this is one of the more recent ones, cause I literally just published it and it won't bring it to newest, so I just added this useless thing.

Yeah this isn't an actual chapter. Sorry! :(


End file.
